


I get the feeling you're Growing on Me...

by orphan_account



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 05:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4508994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a teenage Master purchase the Kagamine Unit he develops a near hatred for the devilish twins. However one of them starts making him feel something else...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I get the feeling you're Growing on Me...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more of a Prologue; future chapters will be much longer.

"Okay, that should do it!" A teenager with sandy hair said, stepping back and looking over his work in confidence. A group of mismatched androids peeked out from behind his small stature, gazing intently. "To be honest, I'm not sure why I hadn't gotten them yet, Can't have the 'Crypton Six' without two of its members, huh?"

The shortest Vocaloid, only a quarter of an inch taller than the previous speaker, shot him a look of disappointment. "You really can be lame sometimes Master." Her voice was flat and direct as she spoke, practically stabbing needles into her owner's skin. Usually the peppy sweetheart of their household, this was Hatsune Miku. Her porcelain skin was marked with a red '02' and she wore a futuristic take on the japanese school uniform, having a metallic and blue theme to match her perfect twintails. However, as exemplified before, she could be quite to heartless monster with her critiscim.

Master glared back, his face red and scrunched up in a pout. He was only roughly five-foot two, and had short hair, skin that hadn't seen proper sunlight in years, and a small blocky figure framed by jeans and whatever logo-shirt was around. Truly as unkept as one could be. With an awkward huff he turned to face his vocalists.

"Everyone, I'd Like you to meet Kagamine Rin and Len!"  
Installation of the CV02 unit finished and Master watched with excitment as the two twins opened their eyes. They were both around their Master's height, though one wouldn't notice as of now since they were seated, and had vibrant blue oculars that glowed. Hair so blonde it was nearly yellow was fashioned around their faces in appropriate girlish and boyish manners to represent the two, and their outfits were not far behind Miku's own wardrobe.

"Thank you for purchasing the Vocalist Androids Kagamine Rin/Len, they will now begin function," Two similar voices said in a monotone unison.

A mid-height robot with rose colored hair scrunched her nose. "That's creepy." She was the newest model Master had bought from Yamaha before these two, and was not used to the installation process.

Rin and Len then re-awoke, now concious, and looked around the room. "Welcome home!" Master greeted, smiling in a friendly way, "I'm your Master, and these our your siblings; Miku, Meiko, Kaito, and Luka." Each Vocaloid waved appropriately as their name was called.

The twins exchanged a glance, then sighed. Len spoke first. "Where are the snacks?"

"Huh?" The teen looked at them in confusion. Did they just seriously ask-

"Whatever Len, we can find the goods on our own." The smaller and higher pitched Rin spoke, nodding at her brother. Before anyone could react, the two slipped away, giggling as they ran off to find the ease to their cravings.

Dumbfounded, Master forced a smile to his worried androids. "Welcome to hell."


End file.
